


I'm Answering the Door Naked

by Aluxra



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, human!Bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluxra/pseuds/Aluxra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wants Bunny, he's none too subtle about it.</p>
<p>Based on this: http://textsfromrotg.tumblr.com/post/90526186998/208-if-he-comes-over-tomorrow-im-answering-the</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Answering the Door Naked

**Author's Note:**

> One shot, doesn't belong to any of my other universes. It's just a fun little jackrabbit story. 
> 
> Enjoy ^^

To: My Queen

Today: 01:34

I want Bunny dick :(

 

To: BBy Jack

Today: 01:52

I’ll lend you my Ann Summers catalogue to order something in the morning. Go the fuck to sleep.

 

To: My Queen

Today: 01:53

Not that kind!

 

To: BBy Jack

Today: 01:55

Hey, rampant rabbit’s a girl’s best friend. WTF are you on about then?

 

To: My Queen

Today: 01:56

Aster. I want Aster’s dick.

 

To: BBy Jack

Today: 02:03

Why the fuck are you texting me @ 2am to tell me something I already know? You’ve been flirting for months.

 

To: My Queen

Today: 02:04

I think I’m being too subtle. He’s not taking the hint. :(

 

To: BBy Jack

Today: 02:06

Jack, you told him last week you’d make beautiful babies together. That’s not subtle. That’s not even biologically possible.

 

To: My Queen

Today: 02:07

Maybe that’s why he didn’t realise my amorous~ intentions... I need to make it really obvious.

 

To: BBy Jack

Today: 02:08

How –obvious- do I have to make my murderous intentions because you are texting me @ 2am whining about bunny dick?

 

To: BBy Jack

Today: 02:09

And your lack of it

 

To: My Queen

Today: 02:11

Fine. XP

 

To: My Queen

Today: 02:12

I’m just saying.

If he comes over tomorrow.

I’m answering the door naked.

Simple as that.

 

The doorbell rang throughout the apartment, startling Jack from his coursework. He had lagged behind on a couple of deadlines that were coming up, and was now hunched over his desk littered with energy bar wrappers and empty caffeine drink bottles working like a madman on a sugar rush to... well, finishing it early was a snowballs chance in hell, but if he could at least get back on track that would be a blessing.

He scrubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms and unfolded his legs from underneath him, the blood flowing back into them and caused them to prickle with pins and needles. He stood, careful, and stretched his arms up to the ceiling.

‘Who is it?’ he called out. The front door was just outside the lounge anyway, it was easy to hear who was at the door.

‘It’s Bunny, ya gonna let me in or what?’

‘Yeah, just gimme a- uh,’ Jack stopped, his mouth suddenly dry. The texts from last night were still on his phone, the promise he had made highlighted in the green and grey speech bubbles bantered between Tooth and himself.

‘Uh, one second!’ he yelped, his voice pitched higher than usual. He couldn’t, could he? He battled with himself, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet in uncertainty – that and it helped get the blood back to his legs quicker. He glanced towards the door, and came to a decision.

‘North said ye were stressing about uni, so I-uh,’ Aster trailed off, registering Jack standing in his doorway, hands braced on the jamb leisurely... and wearing nothing except for the cocky smile on his face.

‘You... what, Bunny?’ Jack hummed, folding his arms and leaning against the jamb. He tried to look confident and casual, his smile fixed on his lips even as he felt the blood rush up to his face, heating his neck and cheeks. His skin burned hotter as Bunny’s eyes flickered down, snapped back up like he realised what he was doing. Bunny didn’t blush, but the tips of his ears darkened from their natural tan and he stared resolutely at the middle of Jack’s forehead for something to focus on. Jack’s smile became a little more natural, enjoying how flustered he had made Bunny, even though he was trying to hide it.

‘You want to come in?’ he offered, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder.

‘I-I don’t think that’s a good idea, mate.’

‘Nah, it’s fine, you weren’t interrupting me or anything,’ Jack lied easily. ‘I was just relaxing.’

‘Obviously,’ Bunny muttered, and Jack grinned.

‘Come on,’ he persuaded, standing back and keeping the door open for the older man. Bunny stepped into his apartment hesitantly, his green eyes flickering back and forth as if he was expecting some sort of jump-scare.

Jack scooted around him and shut the door quickly; worried he might turn tail and bolt back the way he came and wandered back through to the lounge. He knew it presented a good view of his arse, and it also gave him time to kick his clothes under the sofa in a heap. He flopped down on it and smiled up at Bunny, patting the seat beside him.

Bunny stared at him, a calculating look in his dark green eyes, like he was trying to suss what Jack was up to. Jack’s smile just widened, trying to appear as innocent as he could. Eventually Bunny shifted, hesitantly making his way over to him and sat down, straight backed with his hands clasped between his knees, looking everywhere except Jack.

‘So,’ Jack said, breaking the silence. He leaned back and rested his arms on the back of the sofa, hiding nothing. ‘You mentioned you spoke with North?’

‘Ah, yeah,’ Bunny said, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. ‘He mentioned you an’ Tooth were up to yer necks in deadlines... wanted me ta come and see if ye were okay?’

‘Pssshhh, that,’ Jack scoffed, waving his hand dismissively. ‘I have everything under control, nothing I can’t handle. Looking out for me? You shouldn’t have.’

‘I don’ mind.’

‘That’s really sweet,’ Jack replied, sincere. ‘Thanks.’

‘Yeah, well,’ he said, clearing his throat. ‘Thought I’d stop by, see if there’s something... if ya needed help w’ anything.’

‘Hmm,’ Jack hummed, pursed his lips. Bunny finally glanced at him, and Jack smiled, mischief written all over his face.

‘Well, I can think of one thing you’re _just_ the guy to help me with,’ he said flirtatiously, leaning in close when Bunny suddenly jumped up, stalking half way across the room before turning to Jack with an exasperated scowl.

‘Okay, where is it?’

‘Where’s what?’ Jack asked, righting himself before he almost face planted on the sofa cushions.

‘The camera.’

_Well, that escalated._ Honestly, Jack had just expected sex, not a home-made porno.

‘Ah, there isn’t one?’ he said, confused. Bunny snorted, shaking his head.

‘C’mon Frostbite, I know yer havin’ me on wi’... wi’ this,’ he said, gesturing at Jack from head to toe. ‘Whatever joke yer playin’ on me, it’s not happenin’, okay?’

‘Wait, what?’ Jack started. He jumped up, raised his hands, placating. ‘No, no, no, Bunny, I swear, that’s not it. I’m not trying to trick you or anything, I swear.’

‘Then what the bloody hell are you doing?’ Bunny demanded, folding his arms across his broad chest and glaring at Jack. Well, the middle of Jack’s forehead. Jack sighed, throwing his hands out exasperatedly, mostly at his own stupidity.

‘I’m just... trying to tell you that I- I like you,’ he muttered, wrapping his arms around his chest and jamming his hands under his armpits, all phony confidence gone. His face was surely scarlet by now given how hot it burned, but he kept his gaze up, trying to meet Bunny’s eyes.

‘Ye couldn’t have just said?’

‘I tried? You weren’t taking the hint.’

‘I thought ye were having a laugh,’ Bunny sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Jack laughed, the sound caustic to his ears.

‘Yeah, because getting completely naked in front of the guy I like when he doesn’t return the sentiment is like my favourite joke,’ he said, his eyes watering and blurring the world in front of him. Well, that’s just perfect. ‘I fucking love being the joke... shit, I am actually fucking naked. I actually thought this was a good idea. Jesus fucking Christ, I—’

He was cut off by a heap of material slapping him in the face. He grabbed it before it fell and blinked, confused at it before he looked back up at Bunny, who had stripped down to the black wife beater he wore  under his shirt, which was now held in Jack’s hands. Jack sniffed, blinking at it stupidly.

‘Put that on till ya get dressed properly,’ Bunny said, his voice softening. Jack wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, and pulled the green material over his head, straightening the material as it fell to his mid thigh, hanging off of one shoulder. The sleeves were already rolled up, so Jack didn’t have to worry about them, and he gripped the material at his sides to stop himself gathering it up to smell it. He didn’t want Bunny to think he was any weirder than he thought right now.

‘Thanks,’ he muttered, scratching his head embarrassedly.

‘Ya wanna sit down?’ Bunny offered, and Jack sank back onto the sofa silently, hunched over himself with his hands clasped between his knees, miserable. He heard Bunny shift, thought he was heading for the door to escape this one-man disaster, but then the kitchen tap ran and Bunny returned, holding a glass of water out in front of Jack.

He took it silently, his nails clicking against the cold glass as Bunny sat down beside him. Jack couldn’t help but glance out the corner of his eye appreciatively. Bunny was gorgeous: six foot four of pure muscle, his dark skin inked with tribal tattoos up and down his arms and across his back. Jack hadn’t seen his legs, but Bunny seemed the type to go all out, so maybe he inked his legs as well. He had dark hair that always fell down over his eyes, but even then the vibrant green shone through, seemingly taking in every detail around him.

Jack flushed a deeper red, his head falling into his hand. Bunny. Had. Seen. Him. Naked. Jack couldn’t even pretend he hadn’t seen everything; it wasn’t as if he had tried to hide it from him.

The ground was doing a spectacular job of not swallowing him up currently, and the silence was stretching on.

He cleared his throat, raised his head from his hand. ‘Look, I... I’m sorry, about... this.’

‘S’okay,’ Bunny replied, sitting back against the cushions and watching Jack, like he was worried about him.

‘I don’t normally do this,’ he added, needed Bunny to know that. ‘I don’t ever do this, actually.’

‘Next time, frostbite,’ Bunny drawled. ‘Try just asking “do ya want to go for coffee, or dinner”? Something like that. Then maybe no one will think yer having a laugh.’

‘Yeah, okay,’ Jack agreed, his heart sinking in his chest. That was about as clear as Bunny could make it: next time he liked someone, next time when he actually had a chance with whoever he liked, he should learn from this massive, messy mistake and take the simple approach. Next time.

‘Frostbite?’

‘Hmm?’

‘Now... might not be the best time for “next time”,’ he said honestly. ‘But I don’t think either of us are good at this, so ye might as well give it a shot.’

Jack stared at him, shocked, before a wide grin spread across his face, his eyes lighting up happily. ‘Do you want – oh, no, shit!’

His mood dropped, his shoulders slumping. Bunny stared at him questioningly, and Jack offered him an apologetic smile.

‘I lied, about university work... I’m kind of, well, I’m getting back on track but I don’t really have spare time to... not be getting back on track,’ he explained. Bunny frowned, cocking his head to the side. He stared up at the ceiling, thoughts clicking into place behind dark green eyes before he looked back at Jack.

‘Do ya want me ta make ya dinner?’ he offered, a small smile curving the corners of his lips.

‘Really?’ Jack asked, perking up. Bunny glanced over to his desk – the litter spilling over it as damning as ever.

‘Yeah, really.’

‘I’d love that! Um... maybe, I have enough time during dinner for a movie as well?’ he suggested, and Bunny nodded, patting his knee – an electric jolt flashed through Jack at the skin contact – before standing up. He looked around, grabbed one of Jack’s notepads within reach and a pen, scribbling on the first blank page he found.

‘It’s a date then,’ he said with a smile, handing Jack the notebook, his phone number scribbled in one corner of the page. ‘I’ll go and grab some stuff for dinner, want me ta pick up something to watch while I’m at it?’

‘Sure, you choose,’ Jack agreed, standing up with him to see him to the door. He looked down at the shirt he wore, pausing. ‘Um, do you want this back?’

‘Nah, keep it for a bit,’ Bunny shook his head, and smirked. ‘I think I like the thought o’ you answering the door in my clothes more than just naked.’

Jack’s face burned what felt like two hundred degrees, and he laughed, trying to play it off casually. Except Bunny leaned down, and kissed him lightly on the cheek, his hand coming up to gently cup Jack’s cheek before he pulled back and smiled.

‘I’ll be back in a bit,’ he said, carded his fingers once through Jack’s hair. ‘Call me if ya can think of anything in particular you want to watch.’

He was barely out the door five minutes when Jack darted back to the sofa, scrabbling underneath it for his jeans and fishing his phone out of his pocket, his hands trembling with excitement as he texted Tooth.

 

To: My Queen

Today: 15:23

OMG! Best day ever!

 

To: BBy Jack

Today: 15:24

You finally got bunny dick?

 

To: My Queen

Today: 15:24

No. We’re having a date tonight.

 

To: BBy Jack

Today: 15:25

LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMEEEEE After all that fuss, still not getting any XD

 

To: My Queen

Today: 15:26

You’re just jealous I’m closer to getting dick than you are ;P

 

To: BBy Jack

Today: 15:27

You might be getting it before me, but I have the bonus of straight A’s once I get Professor Black’s ;)

 

To: My Queen

Today: 15:28

WHY WOULD YOU GIVE ME THAT MENTAL IMAGE??!! D:


End file.
